


Розыгрыш

by Deathfeanor



Category: Fade (Band)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Джон решил пошутить на первое апреля.





	Розыгрыш

Сидели у Руи. Просто так, без всякого повода, захотелось посидеть. Выпивали, конечно. Кансея сморило уже, и он спал, по-кошачьи свернувшись в кресле. Годо не то дремал, не то пребывал в астрале — все равно что его и не было вовсе. Нориюки пытался научить Келли танцевать на задних лапах, но наглая такса только жрала, громко причмокивая, кусочки колбасы, виляла хвостом и танцевать категорически отказывалась. Джон, напившийся уже до какой-то исконно американской нечисти, сидел рядом с Руи на диване и рассказывал длинную историю, путался в ней, перескакивал с одного на другое, и Руи слушал его и не мог понять, где смеяться. Вполне обычный для их компании вечер.

Задремав немного под монотонный голос Джона, Руи вдруг обнаружил, что в комнате очень тихо. Оказалось, что Джон давно заткнулся, Нори уснул прямо на полу, Годо просто исчез, поэтому и было тихо.

Джон вдруг качнулся, как-то странно прищурился и наклонился к Руи, дыша ему в лицо.

— Ты чего? — довольно грубо спросил Руи.  
— Руи, — томно проговорил Джон, щуря глаза, — Руи, ты такой красивый…  
— Чё?!  
— Я говорю, — сказал Джон, придвинувшись еще ближе и небрежно приобняв Руи за плечи, — красивый ты. Очень.  
— У тебя совсем крыша поехала на почве алкоголизма, да?  
— Я трезвый, как… как это… как его…  
— Ага, я вижу. Ты же всегда, когда трезвый, мне комплименты делаешь.  
— Это не компле… ли… ля… мент. Не комплимант… минт… мент… Это правда. Ты просто… как это называется… мужчина мечты, во!  
— А ты белены объелся. Иди проспись.  
— На самом деле, я давно хотел тебе скы… ско… Сыказать, что я…  
— Что ты пьяный идиот?  
— Нет! Не то! Я забыл! — с этими словами Джон самым наглым образом положил голову Руи на плечо. — Я же совершенно серьезно! Я тебе, можно сказать, предлагаю руку, сердце, почки, печень…  
— Отцепись от меня! Нафиг мне твой проспиртованный ливер?!  
— Руи… — совсем уже томным и низким голосом произнес Джон и поцеловал его в шею. — Я хочу тебя. Прямо сейчас. Здесь.

От неожиданности Руи замер и не сразу нашелся с ответом. Наверное, следовало съездить Джону разок в ухо, но вырваться из его медвежьих объятий было немыслимо, да и портить фронтмену группы лицо не хотелось. Пару минут Руи сидел, оцепенев от нелепости всего происходящего, а Джон все шептал ему на ухо что-то насчет руки и печени, секса прямо сейчас и его, Руи, выдающихся внешних данных.

Кансей приоткрыл один глаз, узрел происходящее на диване, решил, что допился окончательно, и заснул снова. Уловив мимолетное шевеление в кресле, Руи вспыхнул, все-таки съездил Джону — не в ухо, правда, а под дых локтем, вырвался из цепких лап и вскочил на ноги.

— Ты, блядь, охуел, что ли?! Говорил я тебе: не связывайся с Гактом… Если ты ко мне еще сунешься, я тебе врежу!

Угроза, однако, не подействовала: Джон стал неумолимо приближаться, глядя при этом так, что у Руи где-то в глубинах сознания что-то на этот манящий взгляд отозвалось. «А, так вот как он девушек клеит!» — подумал Руи. Джон оказался уже неприлично близко, обнял Руи обеими руками, наклонился к нему и прошептал тем же низким и томным голосом:

— С первым апреля!

Заржал в голос, выпустил Руи и сделал шаг назад. Руи воззрился на него. Что-что он сказал?! Ах, ты!..

И Руи все-таки ему врезал. Хорошо так, от души. Джон рухнул на диван, зажав рукой разбитый нос и виновато взглянул на Руи.

— Тебя тоже, — с ехидной улыбочкой сказал тот.


End file.
